


It's In The Air

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: 2 crabs for the price of one, 8 years since I started writing fic have led to this moment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Movie(s), Shapeshifting, crab fucking, just bros helping each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Lalotai doesn't have seasons but monsters do





	It's In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in response to my housemate yelling, and I quote, "Just write the crab dicking already!"

Maui chuckled as he sent another monster scurrying off with a mighty roar. He'd missed this. Even before those long years trapped on that miserable island he'd avoided coming to Lalotai after his falling out with Tamatoa, only travelling down to snatch up some new trinket that would impress the humans while making sure to stay far away from the monster's lair.

He'd missed his friend too. He'd had a lot of time to think though and after Moana made him realize some things about himself he'd vowed to do whatever he could to restore his friendship with Tamatoa.

He'd made up with the monster—which had taken a lot of forced visits and shiny gifts— but he was proud and glad to call Tamatoa his friend once more. The easy camaraderie of their early days was changed but what they had now was close enough and in some ways better, more honest. Before everything that had transpired Maui hadn't allowed anyone close, had never really opened up and even though the crab knew more about him than anyone else before Moana had saved him Maui had always put up the front of the unbeatable hero and never shared the parts of himself he kept hidden away, even from himself at times. They had a truer understanding now and spending time with Tamatoa was often the highlight of his new life.

The monster's lair was always open to him (the hoarder crab even trusted him not to take off with any of his treasures while he wasn't around which, he'd been imparted, was quite the honor) so Maui was rather surprised to find the restored entrance closed off.

That was odd. He'd only ever known Tamatoa to hide himself away to molt but since the other had matured his growth had slowed and the need to shed his shell only rose every century or so, which suited the glam obsessed crustacean just fine. Maui knew it was still too early for the monster to molt however as Tamatoa tended to complain whenever he started feeling cramped and then complain some more about having to redecorate his shell.

Tamatoa had been fine during his last visit a couple of months ago but what if he wasn't now? What if he was hurt and that was why he was hiding, protecting himself from any predators that might try to attack him in his weakened state?

His worry spiking Maui searched for a way in but the giant clam that served as a doorway was shut tight. Maui pounded his fists on the hard material in frustration as he considered his options. He could try to pry the sky light open but the current above Lalotai was strong and might sweep him away before he could get close. Or he could take the easier option and force his way in though Tamatoa would certainly be upset with him for wrecking his home even if he'd done it with good intentions. Figuring he could always apologize and offer to mend whatever damage he'd done later Maui whipped out his hook to blast his way through when he spotted a crack in the giant conch's exterior. The crack was too small for his current form to squeeze through but that had never been a problem for him before as he changed the grip on his hook and transformed into the smallest creature he could think of.

Once he'd wormed his way through the gap he quickly transformed back into his regular self. Tamatoa was in his usual napping spot, face hidden and legs burrowed in the sand which culled his worry somewhat.

"Tamatoa?" Maui called. The crustacean always got cranky when his nap got interrupted but Maui wanted to make sure he was okay. The giant golden shell shifted and started to rise, the monster's face appearing slowly from within the confines of his carapace.

Tamatoa looked absolutely miserable. His mouth was downturned and his eyestalks were drooping as though he hadn't been getting enough sleep. When he looked down the monster had to blink his eyes at Maui several times before recognition set in.

"Maui? You shouldn't be here." The tone of his voice was slightly off, deeper and rougher like from thirst or disuse.

"Why not? You sick or something?" Maui frowned up at the crustacean. From what he knew monsters didn’t get sick like humans did, at most they might upset their stomachs if they ate something they weren't supposed to but it wouldn’t put Tamatoa in the state he was now.

"It's mating season." The other informed, sounding annoyed.

Ah. He hadn't expected that. Maui awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to respond to the revelation the monster had just dropped on him. He was about to ask if the crab would rather be left alone when Tamatoa let out a pained groan, an odd look in his eyes as he stared down at the demigod.

"You doing alright?" Maui asked, the question awkward on his tongue. Luckily Tamatoa didn’t seem to notice.

"The heat is no fun when you're all by yourself." The monster grumbled, antennae twitching in an agitated manner. Maui understood, somewhat, having spent a thousand years alone on an island with only his hand for company.

"Well why are you holed up in here then? Shouldn’t you be out there finding someone to take care of it?" He knew the crustacean was very anti-social but it wasn't like he had to stick around once the job was done, right?

Tamatoa shook his head. "No other giant crabs around these parts." Suddenly the monster's antennae perked up as he gave Maui a contemplative look.

Maui froze under the intense gaze, a warning tingle in the back of his mind. "What?"

"You've turned into a monster before." Tamatoa said, his tone suggestive.

Maui was quick to catch on to the other's train of thought. "No."

"Come on, just one time." The monster pleaded, pouting as he blinked his giant eyes at the demigod. "Help a pal out."

Maui wasn’t going to fall for it that easily.

"Let me see if I got this straight. You want _me_ to turn into a _giant crab_ just so you can get off?" Saying it out loud made the whole thing sound absolutely ridiculous and the fact that Tamatoa had even suggested it was crazy enough. Well, maybe not entirely crazy. They'd done some stuff when they were younger and their sizes had been more compatible but those times had always been a spur of the moment thing and they'd never talked about it afterwards.

Tamatoa just nodded as he shot Maui a sultry grin.

"I'll make it good for you, babe." The demigod knew he would. Watching someone come undone under his touch was always the monster's greatest pleasure and Maui was easy to please.

He hesitated. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit interested and it wasn't like he could just leave Tamatoa to suffer on his own.

That wouldn’t be something a hero would do, after all.

"Just one time?" Maui finally said. If he had any hesitations left the pleased and eager grin Tamatoa gave him got rid of them quickly enough.

"Just one time. Unless you like it, of course." The monster winked at him which made the demigod snort.

"Yeah, right." Maui took a few steps back, making sure he had enough space before planting his feet firmly on the ground as he took hold of his hook with both hands. "You owe me for this." The monster didn’t get a chance to reply as with a flash blue light Maui changed his shape into that of a giant crab. The form felt familiar enough despite it having been centuries since he'd taken it but it always took him a few seconds to get used to shapes that were so much bigger than his original self.

When he'd 'settled in' so to speak several things hit him all at once. He hadn't noticed it before but there was an almost tangible heat to the cave and the air was heavy with an unfamiliar scent. Maui didn’t know how he knew but that scent was doing something to him, pulling at him to come closer and have a taste.

His eyes zeroed in on Tamatoa, the scent growing heavier by the second.

"Wha-what's that smell?" He stuttered, tripping over his own tongue. He'd never had this problem before so logically it had to have something to do with the monster's mating season. Logical thoughts were a little difficult at the moment however.

"My pheromones, helps with attracting mates." Tamatoa said as he eyed Maui's form with a hungry look. The demigod turned crustacean couldn’t stop himself from taking a deep breath, feeling the other's scent thick and sweet on his tongue. Gods, it was probably a good thing there weren't any other giant crabs around or Tamatoa would have them all beating down his door with how good he smelled.

The monster chuckled as he started to circle Maui. "Look at you, just a little whiff and you're already feeling it. How long has it been?" Tamatoa was positively preening as the demigod fell deeper under his scent's sway.

Maui shot the monster a half-hearted glare. "Shut up." It hadn't been that long really, just a couple of months, but a quick romp in the sand couldn’t compare to this. Maui felt like he was being consumed, all rational thought falling away until all he was left with was this incomparable need.

He needed Tamatoa.

"You're right. No more talking." The monster's voice dipper lower, bordering on a growl but Maui didn’t have time to think about what that meant as Tamatoa rushed him, using his claws to grip his shell and flip him on his back. Maui let out an 'oof!' as he impacted with the ground and if it had been any other time he would have angrily demanded to know what Tamatoa was thinking flipping him like that but he stayed quiet, unable to speak. He'd never admit it but the fact that Tamatoa had so easily wrestled him onto his back had something in the back of his head purring, an unknown part of himself pleased with the display of strength.

He felt the other crustacean climb on top of him until they were face to face. Tamatoa's breathing was coming in heavy but it was the lust in the other's eyes that made it very clear how much the monster wanted him. It was a heady feeling, one that sent a wave of heat rushing down his body followed by the rather odd yet pleasurable feeling of something spilling out. He groaned as what could only be his sexual organs were exposed to the warm air. There was no way Tamatoa didn’t feel it, pressed together as they were, though the other clearly didn’t mind if the almost primal sound he let out meant anything.

"That's right, babe, just let go." The monster rocked against him and Maui moaned, the sound echoing around them. Tamatoa grunted as his own organs came out, sliding against the demigod's as he used his legs to grip Maui's shell. It was wet and slick and intense and Maui was sure he was drooling but it felt so good he didn’t care. Tamatoa was in a similar state, a wild look in his eyes as he drank in the sight and sound of Maui's pleasure.

"You look so good like this, babe." Tamatoa muttered, low and husky. "All mine."

"Ta-Tama—" Maui tried to speak but could only moan as the monster rutted against him. Suddenly there was a touch against his antennae— which surprised him because he'd kind of forgotten he had those— which he realized a moment later was Tamatoa's antennae wrapping around his own. Maui gasped, feeling his eyes roll back as new sensations overloaded him. He could feel Tamatoa's pleasure underneath his own, pulsing through the other to the drumbeat of his heart as they rocked against each other. The feeling was so intense he almost lost it then and there, moaning louder as he felt the monster's pleasure spike in response to his own.

Maui knew he wasn't going to last long. He'd been completely unprepared for how good this would feel and with Tamatoa's antennae serving as a kind of link between them allowing him to feel twice the amount of pleasure he was before his climax was rushing up on him fast. He could feel that Tamatoa was close as well, his thrusts becoming faster, more erratic as they got closer to the edge.

His climax hit him like a bolt of lightning, pleasure so intense it ripped a scream from his throat. Tamatoa's peak felt like an echo of his own, whiting out his vision as he shuddered through it. For several long moments they just laid there as the sound of their heavy breathing filled the air, both too blissed out to move. Maui could still feel the beat of Tamatoa's heart alongside his own through their antennae as well as a sense of a feeling like contentment and something softer. Their eyes met, something passing between them but they didn't acknowledge it, just like they hadn't when they were younger.

Tamatoa disentangled their antennae before climbing off Maui, the other crustacean using his shell to nudge the demigod back onto his feet. Once back upright Maui transformed back into his regular self only to find himself absolutely covered in a layer of sticky white fluid. Gross.

"Thanks for the paint job, man." Maui said as he looked down at his body. His lavalava was sticking to him and while the tapa might be salvaged the leaves were a lost cause. Tamatoa merely shrugged as he wrapped his tail around the mess on his own abdomen, looking pleased as punch.

"You weren't complaining earlier." The monster quipped as he settled into the sand, a growing smirk on his face as he added. "In fact I think all of Lalotai heard you _not complaining_."

"Yeah yeah, you can stop stroking your ego now." Maui grumbled halfheartedly as he waddled over to the shallow pool of seawater that had trickled in from above, discarding his lavalava along the way. The monster's eyes lingered on him as he cleaned himself and while the earlier heat he'd seen in those eyes had abated somewhat the fire hadn't been dimmed completely.

"You're done now, right?" Maui asked once he'd gotten most of the mess off, leaving his tapa in the water so it could soak.

Tamatoa shrugged. "For now."

"What do you mean for now?" Maui frowned at the monster as he dropped down in the sand in front of him, still naked.

"Well they don’t call it a mating _season_ for nothing." Tamatoa informed him, voice carefully neutral. Maui bit his lip, they had agreed on him helping out this one time but he wouldn't feel right leaving if it meant the other would have to suffer through the rest of his season on his own again.

There was also the fact that part of him didn’t want to leave.

"You're free to stay if you like." The monster offered, the look in his eyes hopeful though not expectant. Maui felt a smile tug at his lips.

He didn’t have anywhere else to be.

**Author's Note:**

> There probably wasn't as much smut in this as there could have been but coconut crabs mate fast so yeah *shrug*
> 
> Also I went to see Guardians of the Galaxy 2 today and I am not okay ;^;


End file.
